


My Martha

by ThomasJeffeson



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/M, Love at First Sight, Music, Wooing, characters are based on how they are in the musical, im just writing this cause there needs to be more martha jefferson stuff, so like thomas is more outspoken and an asshole cause thats how he acts in the musical
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 11:44:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11554521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThomasJeffeson/pseuds/ThomasJeffeson
Summary: When Thomas meets Martha it's love at first sight, although it's not the same for her. Thomas is a determined and swears he'll earn the love of the woman who captivated him the moment he first saw her.





	My Martha

''Are you guys ready for tonight'' Thomas said, checking himself in the mirror. Tonight was guys night and they were gonna go out to a bar and hopefully Jefferson could meet a lady.

''I have a bit cold guys, I don't think I should go'' Madison explained, and Thomas sighed at me.

''Madison you're always sick, you have to go out and live my man'' Thomas tells him, turning around to look at his friend.

'' Thomas I don't think I should stay out too late, Abby doesn't like that she worries for me'' John says, looking down in his lap.

''Yeah same with Dolley'' Madison added.

''Ugh when did you guys become so lame'' Thomas said, rolling his eyes at them.

''You'll understand once you meet the right girl'' John said, with a chuckle.

''HA! Like I'd ever settle down like you bores'' Jefferson laughed at them.

''That's what I said, than I met Abigail and everything changed'' John smiled to himself, and Thomas rolled his eyes in reponse.

''Ok guys let's go before I vomit'' Thomas said, and they headed out.

XXXXXX

When they arrived they all went to order their drink.

While Jefferson and Adams ordered beer, Madison ordered a glass of water. That earned a judging look from the two men.

''What? I'm your ride home'' Madison said, and they both shrugged it off.

Thomas took a sip of his drink, and went over to a pretty lady who was with two other girls.

''Hello gorgeous, my name is Thomas Jefferson, may I buy you a drink?" He said, with a half smile.

''Hi, I'm Angelica Schuyler and I can buy my own fucking drinks'' She told him, with a fake smile.

''Now darlin' no need to be rude about it'' Jefferson chuckled.

''Sorry, I'm just tired of creeps trying to get into my pants while I just want a nice night out with my sisters'' Angelica told him while looking him dead in the eye, and Thomas felt somewhat humiliated by the harsh rejection.

''Well um, I'll just go back to my friends'' Thomas awkwardly added, and one of the sisters with dark long hair gave him a apologetic smile.

''Damn you got rejected'' John laughed at his sulking friend.

''My head hurts'' Thomas complained.

''Tommy never could take rejection well'' Madison joined in.

''Shut up'' Thomas said while rubbing his head.

''Ok, give a warm welcome for tonight's musician, a pianoist and singer. Martha Wayles!'' A man introduced, and went back behind the bar.

Thomas looked over and he swore his heart skipped a beat. She was the most beautiful woman he has ever sight his eyes on, dark skin and beautiful curly hair. She was like a dream.

What was even just as stunning was her singing and how she played the piano. He couldn't even focus on what song it was, but just how beautiful it sounded. He was in love

''You ok?'' John asked him as Thomas was still drooling over the girl performing.

''She's beautiful'' Thomas says in awe.

Madison chuckled ''Jefferson is a gone man''

''It seems so'' John laughed looking at his lovestruck friend.

Thomas payed no attention to his friends he was too invested in Martha.

They stayed for a few more hours, and once Martha was done performing Thomas quickly made his way over to her.

He felt his hands start to sweat, he never felt this nervous about a girl. What could he say to a woman as beautiful and talented as her?

''Uh, hi" Martha said, and he hadn't realized he had been standing there just staring at her. John and James were staring at him, slightly laughing.

''You play nice music'' He blurted out, and he wanted to slap himself in the face after saying it.

''Um, thank you'' Martha smiled and was gonna start to walk away.

''Wait!'' Thomas yelled, which made her stop.

''Yes?'' She answered.

John shook his head and laughed watching the scene ''Oh god poor Thomas''

''Can I have your number or something'' He said, he had his hands in his pocket.

''Sorry, I don't give my number to people I don't know'' Martha said with a sad smile, and walked out.

Thomas felt his heart shatter, but knew he had to win her over.


End file.
